Ragnell
Ragnell is a legendary Sword in the Fire Emblem series. It is an ancient sword originating from the world of Tellius where it was blessed by the Goddess Ashera alongside Alondite to empower her Beorc hero Altina in the war against Yune. By the time of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, it becomes Ike's signature weapon, which carries into Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. It later appears in Fire Emblem Awakening where it is wielded by one of Ike's descendant, Priam, who is found in the world of Archanea. Ragnell usually makes an appearance in most of Ike's non-canonical appearances like in Fire Emblem Fates, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia and Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. where he is summoned via an Amiibo. It is also in all of Ike's appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series as well as in Fire Emblem Heroes where it is both Ike and Altina's weapons. History Before the games .]] After the split of the Goddess Ashurena into Ashera and Yune, the emotionless Ashera began to resent Yune for being the vessel of her past self's emotions as she believed the world should be totally stripped of the old Goddess's emotion to be able to achieve perfection. To kill Yune, she blessed three of her chosen heroes and sent them against her. Two of her heroes, Soan and Dheginsea, were Laguz, which meant that their body themselves were blessed as it was their weapon. The third one was the Beorc Altina who recieved two massive swords, Ragnell and Alondide, and the ability to weild them while only needing one hand for each. The three heroes defeated Yune but were doubtful about killing her as they felt the absence of emotions had started to get to Ashera and alter her way of seeing mortals. A close friend of the Three Heroes, the Laguz Lehran, used her powers to seal her in a medaillon. They then negociated a covenant with Ashera in which humanity swore to avoid a continent wide conflict for a thousand year in exchange for the return of Ashurena. Path of Radiance 800 years later, both Ragnell and Alondite ended up in possession of The Black Knight, which is assumed to be thanks to Sephiran. Ragnell is first seen when the Black Knight confronts Greil in Chapter 7 He throws it at him with the goal of having him use it in a duel to the death as the Black Knight's armor is blessed making it invulnerable to non blessed weapons. Greil refuses as he is unable to weild a sword due to a self inflicted wound and continue using his Axe, Urvan, and is ultimately mortally wounded by the Black Knight in front of Ike. Ragnell is left in the forest until Ike comes to pick it up after realizing that it is one of the only way to bypass the Black Knight's armor. Ike manages to defeat the Black Knight who is left for dead in the crumbling castle. Ike continues to use Ragnell as his weapons of choice until the end of the Mad King's War and use it in his fight with King Ashnard to end the war. He then gives it back to Begnion as it is considered a national treasure of the empire since it was first wielded by its creator, Altina. Thus Empress Sanaki ends up with the sword in her hands. Radiant Dawn Ragnell returns in the third part of ''Radiant Dawn where it is bequeathed to Ike by Sanaki upon appointing Ike as the overarching commander of the newly-formed Apostle's Army she formed after escaping the senators in order to reclaim her throne. Ike wields Ragnell in all of his fights from here on out. He finally defeats the Black Knight with it and it reacts to Alondite's presence and Ike picks up Alondite, and depending on whether certain criteria have been fulfilled, the repressed memory of Ike and Mist witnessing the death of their mother at Greil's hands is triggered. Soon after, Ragnell is blessed by Yune in order to face Ashera and it is soon after used to land the finishing blow on Ashera. Awakening After the events of the Tellius series, it is implied that Ike or a descendant departed from Tellius along with Ragnell through an Outrealm Gate and wound up in the Archanea world in an undisclosed point in the past. It is shown on Ragnell's design that it has endured continuous wears over the years and is now damaged. The weapon also seems to have lost its blessing over the years as it is now longer able launch shockwaves like it used to. It makes an appearance alongside one of Ike's descendants, Priam, who battles Chrom and his army in a paralogue and ends up joining him. Fire Emblem series Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn It is Ike's signature weapon and can only be obtained after reaching a certain point of the story. Chapter 27 for Path of Radiance and Chapter 11 of part 3 for Radiant Dawn. Stats Awakening In Awakening, Ragnell comes with Priam in Paralogue 23 and is now a weapon with a limited uses. It can also randomly be found in Xenologue 15. Stats Fates Ragnell appears as the signature weapon of an amiibo Ike. Like all other weapons of amiibo units, Ragnell can only be used by Ike and cannot be removed from his inventory. Stats Shadows of Valentia Ragnell appears once again as the signature weapon of a summoned amiibo Ike. It is only able to be used by Ike. Stats Heroes In Heroes, Ragnell is a weapon that is used by two Alts of Ike: "Ike: Vanguard Legend" and "Ike: Young Mercenary". It also physically appears as part of Altina's weapon, Ragnell-Alondite, which is considered a different weapon with its own stats. Stats Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. series Ragnell appears in every game Ike is playable in: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In Brawl, it has red flames. It was given blue flames from Smash 4 onwards. Code Name S.T.E.A.M. Ragnell also appears in Code Name S.T.E.A.M. alongside Ike and serves as one of his weapons. Ragnell's signature ability is the same as in most Fire Emblem games and allows Ike to send shockwaves towards enemies from a distance. Category:Fire Emblem weapons